Andy Pasta
Andy Pasta is a main character in the Ella Metals series. He makes his debut in the first game. Power Andy can use pasta as a weapon which is quoted by Ella Metals and Lexi Lexan as "u''seless". Samuel Think always laughs when Andy introduces him self. In which in the second game, he tries to stop saying Andy '''Pasta' in front of Samuel Think. It is the running gag in the series. Whenever playable, He also always carries a pot of slowly boiling pasta, with sauce. Which is his ability. He stuns his friends in Ella-Metals 3, in the final battle, where he helps destroy Kaisser and his army by dodging and speeding up with taggatellie ribbions. Personality Andy is a boy who likes to question a lot, most notably the use of his powers. He takes everything as a big joke, and lives life in the slow lane. He has a short temper and can easily be teased and is very determined and hates giving up. He ponders a lot about the meteorite and it's power. Appearances Andy has appeared in many games in the Ella-Metals series and crossovers. Ella-Metals series He has appeared in the two Ella Metals games, Ella-Metals: Run For Your Life! and Ella-Metals 2: Machine Attack. He is constantly reassuring himself that he won't do all the job that his family has done, a chef. But, he is hired in a cafe in the second game. By Ella-Metals 5, it was revealed that he had a daughter and married Lexi Lexan when he was 24. They briefly appear in a side mission. Ella-Metals vs Battle of Bracelets Andy is a default character. Ella-Metals Racing Andy is a default character and has an average kart as a mediumweight, the Penne Patroller has high speed and acceleration as it's slippery pasta but it's rather light and items slightly better than the poor drift. Outside the Ella-Metals Series Stelios Scramble Andy is unlocked in the VineVille area after clearing the stage in Story Mode and is defeated. Moveset Jump - Spaghetti Swirl - Andy lasoos a piece of spaghetti and the could give him a lift big enough to make him twirl. Speed - Tagatelli Ribbion - Andy skates in a direction on a tagatelli ribbion and barges into the player. Protect - Cauldron Defend - Andy holds up his cauldron to the next person to try and attack him, giving damage and knockback. Combat - Whip - Whips out either a spaghetti or rope lasso with a 50-50 chance each. Finesher - Main Course - Andy puts different types of pasta into his cauldron and pours it over the player, each piece doing a different effect. Survivor Fan Andy appears in Survivor Fan and is shown to levitate with pasta. He was the first to be voted of the show in Survivor Fan/Eps. 4. He last quote in the show was "No! I don't wanna get thrown down the volcano!"! Fantendo Tennis Superstars Along with Ella Metals, he appears in Fantendo Tennis Superstars, his moves are Pasta Shoot and Pasta Defence. Gallery AndyPasta.png|Made by . Spriteofandy.gif|Sprite made by . AndyPasta3.png|Made by , as he appears in Ella-Metals 3. Andy Pasta.png|Fantendo Nightmare artwork by . AndybyAlange.png|2D Andy made by . Trivia *Pasta is the series creator, 's favorite food. *As suggested by , Andy's hat in the first 3D art is Woody's ''out of ''Toy Story. *He is also Stelios7's favourite character in the series. Category:Characters Category:Characters In The Ella-Metals Series Category:Playable Characters Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Team Lios Lions Category:Survivor Fan Category:Humans Category:Clyde & Flame: Battle of the Yoshis Category:Clyde & Flame (series) Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Characters In Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle Category:Good Characters Category:VineVille Metal Lions Category:Main Characters Category:Fantendo Kart Ultra Category:Males Category:Downloadable Characters Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Original Characters Category:Stelios7's Characters Category:Super Fantendo Strikers Category:Scratched Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Stelios7 Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Uproar Category:FBA Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro